(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to displays, and more particularly to displays mountable on vertical support surfaces such as pegboard walls and in-store shelving gondolas.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of systems exist for displaying goods in the retail environment. Many such systems are used to display many small product packages. These various systems make use of many product holding means including hooks, trays, chutes, and the like. Some displays are freestanding while others are mounted to a support structure such as a shelving gondola. Common gondola configurations feature long rows of shelving facing aisles on either side of the gondola. At the gondola's ends, additional shelving or other display areas define end caps. One common auxiliary display system is known as the power wing, typically secured at the side of an end cap and protruding slightly into the adjacent aisle. Smaller displays may be secured to the sides of the power wing and may face the longitudinal direction of the aisle. Such smaller displays are often identified as mini wings. Mini wing-type displays may also be mounted to shelving fronts to protrude into an aisle. These may include portions facing the aisle or facing the longitudinal direction of the aisle.